


Dans le rouge de tes yeux

by Melie



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, M/M, Poetry, Probably ooc, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-10
Updated: 2004-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poème.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le rouge de tes yeux

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Vincent appartient à Final Fantasy 7, Laguna à Final Fantasy 8, et l'idée de leur couple ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle vient de Machan Valentine, je ne fais que les lui emprunter et j'essaye de les lui rendre en bon état surtout en ce qui concerne Vincent, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je lui faisais du mal...
> 
> **Note :** Encore une fic qui me tombe dessus à pas d'heure! Nan mais, et sans prévenir, en plus! Et comme c'est un poème et que j'avais peur de ne pas m'en rappeller plus tard, j'ai dû me lever pour l'écrire!

Je me perds dans le rouge de tes yeux

Et je ne saurais être plus heureux

Que lorsque je me trouve auprès de toi

Ou main dans la main ou moi dans tes bras

Je me perds devant la beauté de ton sourire

Qui rend inutiles tous les mots, les soupirs

Qui à lui seul vaut des milliers de discours

Qui sut faire chavirer mon coeur pour toujours

Et je me perds même en ton nom, Vincent

Je peux le redire indéfiniment

Je ne m'en lasse pas, de toi, jamais

Moi, Laguna, toujours je t'aimerai

Mais je ne sais plus comment je t'ai rencontré

Tellement je l'ai repensé, réinventé

Cela n'a plus aucune importance aujourd'hui

Etant donné que c'est près de toi que je vis

Je me perds dans le rouge de tes yeux

Sais-tu à quel point je suis amoureux?

Amoureux de tout ce qui te rend toi

Et le mieux est que toi tu m'aimes moi

Des fois je me demande si c'est vraiment vrai

Mais en te regardant je me dis que ça l'est

Je me dis que nous sommes si bien tous les deux

Et puis je me perds dans le rouge de tes yeux.


End file.
